


Another Lams camp au (title subject to change)

by Hamiltrash51



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltrash51/pseuds/Hamiltrash51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another camp au...<br/>John gets to camp Yorktown and is hated by people because of his father. I'll edit the tags later....I suck at summary's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Getting out of South Carolina was a dream come true for John, although the only reason he got out was for him to fix his 'little problem' as his dad called it. He didn't understand why his dad couldn't accept the fact that John was gay. There was no hope in 'fixing' him.

As soon as he stepped off the plane he felt free for the first time in his life, no dad to push him around here. He hailed a cab to camp. 

Once he tipped the cab driver and got his bags from the back. As John stepped into camp he felt so alive yet terrified. This was the first time he had gone out of town since his mom died, except for his dad's business trips. God he hated his father everything he said was some absurd comment on how he was a disgrace. 

When John walked up to the older lady checking people in. He must of looked a lot more nervous than he thought he did, "You're first year here?" She asked. "U-uhh y-yeah I'm John L-laurens" he stammered, mentally beating himself up. 'Come on John be cool... Don't let people think you're a nervous little anxious...' The rest of his thoughts were cut off by the woman, "Don't be nervous, and John dear? If you need anything I'll be here. I'm Martha Washington by the way." "T-thanks ma'am" John managed. 

John walked slowly into the cafeteria where everyone was. As soon as he walked in a girl about the same age as John he guessed dressed in white ripped jeans and a yellow top grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him over to a table with 10 other people. " Hey I'm Peggy and I'm non binary, they them pronouns please." They said. " Cool I'm John Laurens and I'm--" he was interrupted by a voice "Wait... Are you related to Henry Laurens?" He matched the voice to a smaller guy. 'Damn he has cute eyes' John thought Y-yeah" he stuttered, "he's my dad..." "Leave" he demanded. "What?" John asked in a weak voice. "I.Said.Leave. I don't want your damn rich pretentious blood at this table. What are you doing at this camp anyways?" But by the time that he had asked the question John had ran off to a deserted table getting weird looks from everyone. "ALEXANDER FUCKING HAMILTON" Peggy yelled. " I WAS HAVING A GODDAMNED CONVERSATION AND YOU AND YOUR DAMN POLITICS GOT ON THE WAY." They proceeded to pick up their bag and sit down next to John who's head was in his arms on the table. "Hey Johnny you ok?" He flinched at the mention of one of his mom's old nicknames for him. "Don't like that name ok that's noted ." Peggy said, "I'm sorry you met Alex" they said glaring at the back of his head, "he's an asshole, John?" John picked up his head revealing that he was crying. "John please don't let him get to you. You seem different than your dad." They said rubbing his back. "Thanks, I hope I'm different than him, for starters I'm gay so he sent me here... I'm guessing he wasn't expecting this is what it would be though." Gesturing to the pride flags painted on the tables. Peggy was going to respond but was cut off by two new people who moved from Alex's table. "Hey man I'm sorry about Alex he can be an ass. I'm Hercules by the way. Yes that's my real name, but please call me Herc. I'm pan he/him pronouns" "it's fine about Alex. Nice to meet you Herc," John said. Then the girl piped up. "No it's not ok, I can tell that you aren't like your dad. I'm Eliza, Peggy's older sister." Peggy scoffed at that, " Yeah by like a year." Their argument was cut off by a microphone screaming. "Whoa there" a taller man said "I'm George Washington and--" the rest of his 10 minute speech was drowned out by Herc and Peggy telling John tips on how to get away with breaking the rules with Eliza shaking her head, but adding some of the better tips.

After the speech everybody got their cabin numbers, John lucked out by getting #5 with Herc, but the other half of the cabin was unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

John stumbled into his cabin laughing at Herc's impressive impression of another camper, Aaron Burr. Once they got inside he heard one of the loudest scream ever. "NOT YOU AGAIN!!!" It was that Alex kid again. _'Why can't he just stop yelling at me?'_  John wondered as he buried his face in Herc's side. "Alex _mon ami_  calm down! You're scaring the poor kid" came a sultry voice from the lower bunk on Herc's left. "STOP WITH YOUR DAMNED FRENCH THOMAS. A WEEKS VACATION SHOULD NOT TURN SOMEONE INTO A FRANCOFILE!" Alex bellowed at the 'Thomas'. John lifted his head to see this kid. He was wearing a pair of magenta skinny jeans and a brown sweater with poofy hair. John had a weird feeling about him, that he agreed with Alex about. Herc pulled Alex out of the cabin "Come on man just give John a chance he's really cool if you--" "NO" Alex cut him off. "He's like his father I just know it!" " Well you're WRONG!" Herc yelled and Alexander stepped back Herc was a big guy and scary even when he wasn't yelling, but when he was... You get the idea. "But Herc.." Alex protested, "No Alex, you're wrong on this one." He started to stomp into the room but as he opened the door, there was a loud crash and "Damn it Thomas!" From John. John ran out and literally into Alexander knocking him down. _"Hey get off me you, you ignorant piece of crap."_ Alex spat.  _' No wonder you've probably been disowned or something."_ Thats when John broke down, he just started crying and ran to the bathroom leaving Herc screaming at Alex. 

After John ran off and Herc was done yelling at Alex for now, he ran off to find John. On the way he found Angelica reading, "hey Angie have you seen a boy a bit taller than Alex run through here?" " Well everybody in this camp is taller than Alex but yeah, I think he ran to the bathrooms." "Thanks Angie, Alex won't give the poor kid a break! Can you go talk to Alex?" "Sure!"

Herc ran to the bathrooms to try and make sure John was ok, but when he got there there was another person by John. "H-hey Herc" John said shakily, "This is Laf, their non binary," Herc stood stunned for a second because Laf was the most beautiful person that he had ever seen. 


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY UPDATED OMGGG! Sorry for the wait. But it's done now! So basically Laf and Herc, some understanding, Thomas drawing dicks on Alex and lots of French with Google translate. Definitions are at the bottom. Thanks for reading!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please comment and give me feedback please!

Herc stood there in shock for a minute staring at the person crouched next to John.

“Hey I'm Herc and I'm pan, he/him”

“Bonjour Monsieur Herc,” Laf said in a much better accent than Thomas's.

“Je m'appel Lafayette, I'm non binary they/them please.”

“Hey John, do you want to go back to the cabin? I have my friend Angelica knocking sense into Alexander.”

“Can I stay here for a little while with you guys?

“Of course Mon amis”

“So Laf which cabin are you in? Maybe you could hang out with me, John, and our friends, and you could eat with us too an-”

“Herc, you're rambling again” John cut him off.

“Il vous aime De toute preuve, regardez il is tout énervé”  John said to Laf.

“Je doute, mais il est mignon ....” Laf replied blushing.

“Laf vous êtes en rougissant,”

“tais-toi. imbécile”

“Guys remember me? The unilingual over here?”

“Oh yeah Herc, sorry about that…”

“Oui, I would be honored to sit with you.”

“Okay awesome, I'll see you then! John you ready to go back?*

“I guess.” He shrugged, “thanks Laf, vous deux pourrez flirter plus tard” he said with a wink.

“tais-toi,” he flipped John off, “bye Herc I'll see you later,”

Once Laf left to his cabin (#2) John turned to Herc,

“Soooo, how's Laf?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows. Earning him a glare and Herc flipping him off. “ Ok ok God, so rude, just asked a question.” He muttered.

When they got back to their cabin, Alex was asleep and Jefferson was drawing dicks on his forehead. “Bonjour Herc and John, Alex finally fell asleep wanna help with making art?” He motioned to Alex's face. But John was already asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, John woke up so Alex tackling Thomas “FUCK YOU JEFFERSON I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PLATTER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO”

“I didn't even DO anything, you've ALWAYS looked like that!”

John laughed at that.

“Shut up Laurens, not all of us can be as good looking as you with your stupid freckles damn you!”

“What the fuck Alex?” Thomas got off the floor “êtes-vous sûr que tu le hais, il semble que vous comme lui!”

“bien sûr, je le hais, il est un homophobe, détroit, je déteste ses taches de rousseur et les cheveux et ... et il ronfle!”

“ Je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas homophobe car je suis gay, désolé pour le ronflement, mais je ne peux pas vraiment changer mes taches de rousseur …” John said nonchalantly.

“You're gay? But you're the son of Henry Laurens!”

“ I know that's why I'm here, it was either here or be disowned…”  

 _So_ _that's_ _why he ran off last night_ Alex thought _I don't completely trust him yet though…._

“You speak French too? I didn't know that…”

“Of course you didn't Alex.” Herc said, he must of just woken up,. "Because you never talked to him without screaming in his face.”

“Well maybe that's because I don't want to associate with him.”

“And why is that?” Herc asked leaving Alex speechless for once.

“Uhh c’mon it's time for breakfast” he grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations by Google translate so I apologize in advance:
> 
> Il vous aime De toute preuve, regardez il is tout énervé- he obviously likes you. Look he's all flustered
> 
> Je Doute, Mais il est mignon- I doubt it, but he is cute
> 
> Laf vous êtes en rougissant- Laf you are blushing
> 
> tais-toi. imbécile- shut up imbecile
> 
> vous deux pourrez flirter plus tard- you two can flirt later
> 
> êtes-vous sûr que tu le hais, il semble que vous comme lui- Are you sure you hate him, you seem to like him
> 
> bien sûr, je le hais, il est un homophobe, détroit, je déteste ses taches de rousseur et les cheveux et ... et il ronfle!- of course I hate him, he's a homophobe, straight, I hate His freckles and hair and ... and he snores!
> 
> Je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas homophobe car je suis gay, désolé pour le ronflement, mais je ne peux pas vraiment changer mes taches de rousseur …-I can assure you That I am not a homophobe seeing as I'm gay, sorry about the snoring, but I can not really change my freckles ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fam thx for reading my smol lams fic. Plz send help for my title any suggestions help! Please give me some feedback on what u think! Love ya guys


End file.
